


【带卡】富江

by sangxin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 失禁戏水, 肢体残缺, 血腥
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangxin/pseuds/sangxin
Summary: 在神树的影响下，宇智波带土获得了离体再生的能力。战后，卡卡西以半身为代价，换回了小学同学。预警：NC-17内容涉及血腥描写，肢体残缺，失禁戏水。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 带卡
Kudos: 9





	【带卡】富江

四战期间，带土对卡卡西非常失望，但是面对抱着杀死自己信念的卡卡西，带土也下不去手杀死他。

于是他中出了卡。

此时的他很绝望，被看准时机的卡西捅了心脏。

带土将神威空间内斗争的胜利让给了卡卡西，自己按照计划，继续融合十尾成神。本以为无限月读唾手可得，却在最后一步被剥离十尾。

黑绝暗算斑，大筒木辉夜出现。

堍干脆的给卡挡共杀灰骨，在卡西的目光中成了灰。鸣人为揍黑绝怒扬骨灰，骨灰扑了卡一身。

战争结束后，卡回去发现自己左眼好像出现了些问题，照镜子会时不时变成写轮眼。他以为是自己思念成疾，没去在意，回到家后，衣服脱下后随手扔进脏衣篮，草草冲了个澡就睡了。

第二天，他刚起床，就发现手边多了一身衣服。他以为是自己之前太困随手放的，就没在意，然后照常去火影办公室报道。

开完会，鸣人盯着他一顿看，给他看毛了。

旁边小樱问鸣人怎么了，鸣人就说，卡卡西老师今天看着不大对劲，但是说不上来。

所有人觉得可能是卡太累了。一个精六陪着一群精十打四战，身体亏空。

纲手拍了拍卡西的肩膀，很干脆就给他开了假期。

卡西拿着白来的假期回到家，打算睡一觉，他挠了挠头，觉得后脑有些痒，就又洗了个澡。

他洗着一半发现忘带浴巾打算出去拿，刚开门就发现浴巾挂在门把手上。

自己屋子里进人了。

他瞬间警觉，观察四周。房子被收拾整洁，厨房里正中央有做好的饭。

这时他听见他身后有声音，回过头就看到镜子里，在自己左眼左侧又长出来一只眼睛。

那只眼睛茫然的眨了眨，一张脸以肉眼可见的速度逐渐扭曲浮现，狰狞着，长满了银色的头发。

一张嘴开开合合，从最开始的气音逐渐变成走调的假名。

这张嘴就出现在卡卡西耳朵旁边。卡西听得逐渐真切，它在叫“卡卡西”。

卡卡西从浴室跑出来。

屋子此时已经不知道被谁封闭得严严实实，正午的骄阳被挡在屋外。

卡卡西觉得左眼深处有什么东西顶出来。他抓起化妆镜，看向身后，一团血肉从后脑冒出来，扭曲着。

一团拥有五官的肉瘤在他身后，叫着他的名字，仿佛诅咒。

他看到那双眼睛，熟悉的花纹通过镜子对上他的眼神，带着执念。

手里的镜子摔碎了，卡西认出来了堍，他放弃了。

不知过了多久，卡就觉得有人拥抱了自己，但是无论怎么转身，他都挣脱不来怀抱。

他拾起地上的镜子碎片，看到带土从他背后抱着他，笑的很天真，又熟悉，又陌生。

那个怪物看到卡西用镜子照出自己，蠕动着自己的血肉，那是嘴的位置，裂开一条缝，一直卡卡西卡卡西的叫。

无论卡卡西问什么，带土只会很兴奋的叫卡卡西。

卡卡西抬手去摸自己后脑，摸了一手血。就在他发愣时，带土探出身子，用脸蹭蹭卡西的手，血糊了他的脸颊。人形毫不介意。

卡卡西跌跌撞撞来到等身镜前，看见堍并没有下半身，是从自己腰那里长出来的。

他被吓到昏迷。再清醒，他发现堍堍站在自己眼前。

他躺在床上，身边是堍帮他掖了掖被角。他平躺着，视线被隆起的被子挡住，看不到自己的腿。

此时堍已经恢复神智。看到卡西醒了，他眼神亮了一下，但是很快就变成忧愁。卡西不知道发生了什么，堍就对卡西说，自己以后会照顾他。

但是，堍回来卡西本来就很开心了，他也不奢求堍一直在他身边，就说没事，自己不需要堍照顾。

卡卡西起身想喝水，他费劲力气起身，但是却毫无成效，只觉得下半身很奇怪。一掀开被子，发现下半身消失了。他的腿被堍堍吞掉了。

自己腿的消失给了卡很大震撼。

赤身露体的堍抱起卡，让他依靠在床上坐起来。这时候旁边伸出来只手，递过水杯。卡西顺着看过去，发现另外一个堍。

堍解释说，自己是从衣服里爬出来的。

为了方便卡卡西区分，从衣服里爬出来的带土叫自己大堍，从卡西后脑上出来的堍叫他二堍。

卡西有点傻。

大堍揉了揉卡西一头银毛，和他说，没事，一切都过去了。二堍在旁边碎嘴，其实还有个老三。

卡西眼神都直了。

二堍撇撇嘴，眼神示意卡低头看大堍一直抚摸的肚子。

卡掀开被子，看见自己肚子已经鼓起，还时不时能看到有东西在里面往外戳。

他慌张的抓住大堍的手，紧跟着就是撕裂感。

一只手穿破肚子，扶在卡西肩上，带着血液。

卡西眼睁睁，看着一只堍从自己肚子里爬出来。

他已经疼到虚脱，无力的被大堍搂在怀里，任人摆布。

二堍提着三堍扔浴室，回来开始治疗卡。

等卡苏醒，自己被大堍抱在怀里，面前是三个堍脑袋，看着他。

见他醒了，大堍和二堍特别开心，只有三堍一脸厌恶，说垃圾怎么挺过来了。

话音未落，二堍就拎着拳头把三堍一顿捶。

二堍说因为三堍，卡差点死了。三堍反过来呛声二堍，说二堍把卡西腿吞了。

卡西就窝在大堍怀里，想劝架。大堍拦下卡西，说他们说的都没错，的确卡西为了他们差点死掉也失去了腿。

然后大堍就解释，自己是被神树干扰，有了再生能力。

因为三堍是神威空间时留下的，那时候堍脑子里都是卡西真狠，对卡西满是失望，所以三堍性格会是这个样子。

二堍是写轮眼细胞残留，是堍对卡的认可和祝福。

大堍就是两人互通心意以后的产生的，对卡西最照顾。

大堍安慰卡，别看三堍对卡最苛责，但是事实上三堍对卡的爱是其他两个堍比不了的。

就这样，卡卡西以腿为代价，有了三个堍和他一起生活。木叶也多了三个超强打手。

大堍就是全能型宠卡大师，二堍就是积极健康好少年，三堍是大型吃醋精。

每天上下班都是大堍抱着卡去。但是这样太麻烦了。直到某天，二堍抱着卡解决生理问题时，二堍爽了，一下变回卡西的双腿。

所以卡西有腿的时候，其实一直是被插状态。三堍酸酸。

二堍白天可以变回卡西的腿，他可以不听卡西的话。卡西上班途中走到丸子店去不是一次两次。卡西不给买丸子，他就不让卡西走到火影楼去。

当卡西不乐意起床，堍们给他穿好衣服，二堍会一番折腾变成腿给他送走。

白天卡西还会隔着裤子摸摸腿，然后就觉得裤子里面被顶了。

每当卡又不吃饭，又打算熬夜加班时，就会被二堍恶意搞，下体会被腿夹住。

如果卡西要去放水，二堍整他。办公室里没人，卡西又憋尿还被顶，面罩都被口水湿透了，好在还有火影帽遮挡。然后大堍来送饭，看到这样，拉起卡，对着屁股就是两巴掌，教训二堍，但是因为感觉传递，卡也被抽了。

卡哼哼唧唧，让大堍赶紧带他走。大堍关了热插拔二堍，抱着半身卡西打算回家。

但是，二堍被拔出来，卡西本来为了不淋二堍、不在公共场合尿裤子，很努力的憋着的水憋不住了。虽然他很努力的憋着了，但是大堍搂他肚子抱他起来时，肌肉坚持不住，尿坚持不住，洒了出来，淋了二堍一身。

卡西看到湿漉漉的二堍，羞红了脸，一个劲道歉。

这时大堍手不老实，卡西只能搂紧大堍脖子。卡的羞耻会被大堍用挑起的情欲盖过去，这回卡想跑都跑不了了，被日狠了就真无计可施，乖乖被抱着，套在堍的肉棒上。


End file.
